1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gas stove, and more particularly to a temperature-controllable gas grill and a method of controlling a temperature of the gas grill.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional gas grill 100, including a base 110, a cover 112, a gas valve 116, a plurality of control valves 118, and a plurality of burners 120 in the base 110. The cover 112 covers a top of the base 110 to form a grilling chamber 114 thereunder. The gas valve 116 is connected to a gas pipe 124 to turn the gas on or off. The burners 120 and the control valves 118 respectively are connected to the gas pipe 124. Gas is supplied to the burners 120 through the gas valve 116, and the control valves 118 are manipulative to control the burners 120 respectively. Above the burners 120 is a rack 122 where the foods are put thereon. When the cover 112 is opened a user may watch how the food is grilled and control the flames of the burners 120 accordingly by adjusting the control valves 118. However, the user can't see the food when the cover is closed, and he/she only controls the burners 120 by experience so that the user has to repeatedly open the cover 112 to check the food.